Hard to Believe
by Hara Kyome
Summary: Agon kidnaps Sena and ransoms him for something, or someone? What happens when Rui Habashira is dragged into all of this? Hiruma x Agon, onesided Rui x Hiruma, Agon x Hiruma x Rui.
1. Prologue

Hard to Believe

Prologue

Hiruma Yoichi.

The kind of guy you didn't cross unless you wanted your brains blown out. He did everything to make sure he got his way: threats, blackmail, guns, a crazy smile, and a short tempered personality. As far as he could tell there wasn't anybody who didn't get nervous around him. He was a walking time bomb and had many ways to get revenge if you got him mad.

Yet behind the firearms and his cruel sense of humor there was a teenager who cared for his team and fought for a seemingly impossible dream. He was the type to hide behind a demon's face and he was never the type of person to lose his cool unless something got in the way of his goal.

Yet there was someone who made him lose his head every time he got close to the man, Agon Kongo. Agon had been acting very out of character ever since Deimon had beaten Shinryuuji at their last match. Agon had somewhat changed and Hiruma had been really unnerved by it for some reason. And on top of that Hiruma had been paranoid that someone had been following him the last few days,but every time he yelled out and or threatened with his guns to blow their brains out unless they show themselves, no one was there but the wind.

The blonde demon was on his way back to his apartment, or hotel room,when he saw a flash of yellow and the scent of bad cologne. He stopped and narrowed his eyes in suspicion, there was faint glint as if sunlight reflected off sunglasses. He carefully set down his bag and took out a small revolver.

"I know your there, you fucking dread head!" He said pointing the gun into a nearby alleyway.

"Put the gun down, paranoid asshole, I'm not here to fight." Agon came out from behind a couple of crates.

"For some reason that's hard to believe, dreads." Hiruma chuckled but lowered the gun."Why are you following me?"

"Just thought I'd pay a visit to my favorite piece of trash." Agon grinned smugly. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, not at all." Hiruma said with a smirk of his own and slung his bag over his shoulder. "But this is a little suspicious for just a personal visit."

Agon shrugged nonchalantly."Just passing through."

"Che, suit yourself, damn dreads." Hiruma popped a bubble with his gum and kept walking towards the hotel.

Agon grinned as he watched Hiruma walk away down the street and out of sight. His plan was finally coming together. Now all he needed was bait. He walked towards Deimon High school and his grinned grew even wider when saw not but a few feet away a certain brown haired midget.

When Hiruma finally reached his destination and unlocked the door to his hotel room, he felt the cellphone in his back pocket start to vibrate . He closed the door and plopped down on the sofa. He then flipped out his phone and greeted with the usual 'kekeke' when he saw who it was. The voice on the other line chuckled in a familiar arrogant pitch.

"Hey, trash," Agon greeted." I have something you might want."

"And what is that, fucking dreads?" Hiruma said in conversational tones.

"Your running back." Hiruma's eyes widened and, for the first time, he was taken off guard.

"What do you want with the fucking shrimp," Hiruma growled."We already beat your team, fucking dread head!"

"This has nothing to do with the Christmas bowl,damn trash," Agon chuckled." I simply want to exchange his for something."

"What do you want, damn bastard?" Hiruma said through gritted teeth.

"You'll see, fucking trash," Agon replied eerily. "Just meet me below Tokyo Tower at 7pm tonight and don't bring any weapons or any others from your damn team or blackmail system, if you want Eyeshield's head to stay on his shoulders."

"And bring some handcuffs." Agon added.

"What do you want with handcuffs?"

"Just do it, trash."

The line went dead and Hiruma silently seethed in anger and frustration. He couldn't do anything or the damn kid would be drowning in a pool of his own blood. Whatever Agon wanted it had to be pretty valuable to have to kidnap the damn midget. Hiruma had no other choice, but to comply to Agon's demands.

"This is a stupid idea." Unsui groaned

"Its the perfect plan, Unko-chan!!" Agon laughed maniacally.

"You worry me sometimes." Unsui sighed. "How did you talk me into helping you with this again?"

Agon held up a photo. "Blackmail."

Unsui muttered indignantly under his breath.

Sena sighed as he was hauled off to the Shinryuuji campus.

End of Chapter one

Like it, Love it?

Read and Review please!!

-Hara Kyome


	2. Kidnappings and Handcuffs

Hard to Believe

Chapter 1: Kidnappings and Handcuffs

At 7pm that night, Hiruma walked towards Tokyo Tower in somewhat of a shuffle. He cursed and cursed in his head that he had let someone get the upper hand over over him. He was the demon commander! He blackmailed others not the other way around! He brought a small cellphone, with Rui Habashira's number on speed dial, just in case. He had told Rui and his bikers to wait at least a block away and wait for any sort of trouble. He didn't want to go into a possibly dangerous situation without outside help.

He saw Agon, Unsui, and another student from Shinryuuji, He could tell by the uniform he was wearing, that Hiruma did not know of. The unnamed teen had Sena in his grasp, bound and gagged. Hiruma swore under his breath, wishing he had a weapon in hand.

"I knew you'd come, trash." Agon grinned."And I knew you'd bring that damn chameleon and his bikers for backup in case things went bad."

"They're just here for the kid, once you had him over, dreads." Hiruma grunted impatiently. "Now what is it you want?"

"Give me the handcuffs first and hold out your hands, damn scumbag."

"What! Why?"

"Just do it if you want your precious star player safe." Agon sneered, grabbing Sena's hair forcefully.

Hiruma conceded. Agon cuffed his hands together and pushed him towards Unsi, who grabbed him around the waist, securing his hands behind his back.

Agon unbound and ungagged Sena. "Go to that damn lizard and give him this message, shrimp: If he does anything to try and rescue this trash, he'll find the trash in a desolate alleyway with his arms twisted in a very _uncomfortable_ position.

Sena nodded fearfully, but glanced at Hiruma with a worried expression.

"Go, fucking midget, I'll be fine." Hiruma growled at him.

Sena ran down the street until he was no longer in sight.

"I thought you said this had nothing to do with the Christmas bowl." Hiruma began to chuckle. "They can win with or without me, they are better than they were when they played Shinryuuji, fucking dreads."

"This has nothing to do with football or the Christmas Bowl, stupid trash." Agon answered."Simply out of interest."

"Then you've got some kinky interests, dreads." Hiruma gazed down at the handcuffs.

Agon said nothing, but made a small gesture to Unsui and the stranger. Unsui nodded and pushed Hiruma towards Agon. Unsui and the stranger then left in a nearby parked car. Once they were gone, Agon grinned at the smaller blonde in pure delight, like a wolf looking at a piece of meat. He dragged Hiruma into an alley and pinned the blonde against the wall.

"Let me go, damn fucking dread head!" Hiruma demanded.

"No." Was the simple reply.

"What the fuck do you want from me, stupid dreads?!"

Agon just smirked and leaned closer.

"Habashira-san!" Sena yelled from a little ways away from where Rui and his bikers were parked.

"Kid, what happened to Hiruma?" Rui exclaimed grabbing Sena's shoulders.

Sena winced at the grip."Agon-san says that if you go after Hiruma-san, they'll hurt him!"

"Bastards, what do they want with Hiruma?" Rui's grip loosened a bit while the linebacker thought this through.

"What are we going to do, Habashira-san?"

"We have no other choice, but to wait it out." Rui grunted.

Sena had a very bad feeling about this.

Hiruma struggled under the weight of the more muscular male, but the dread locked man was far too heavy.

Hiruma's eyes widened when he felt warm lips make contact with his.

Agon had never seriously obsessed over anything before that didn't involve football or girls. _Fuck_ he didn't even think he was gay until he had met Hiruma.

He couldn't help but feel attracted to the demonic blond. From a distance Hiruma looked like a demon commander of hell, but up close he was quite beautiful. His light blond hair and bright blue eyes made him look a bit angelic in a way, like a demon hiding behind an angel's face, but in the same way it was the other way around like a broken angel hiding behind a warped smile. The blond had his moments of kindness, but they were rare. You had to know just where to look to get a glimpse of them.

Agon had stalked the blond for days until the demon had taken notice enough to draw him out by threatening to shoot him to kingdom come. Agon had always wondered where he put those guns. He also wondered when this possessive obsession with the demon quarterback had started...

Flashback

_"What will you have today sir?" The waitress said in an irritating, chirpy voice._

_Agon mentally cringed in disgust, but put on a forced smile," Black coffee."_

_When he had paid for the coffee and gotten his receipt, he sat down on a nearby sofa to wait while they brewed it. Next to him sat a thin teen with spiked up blonde hair, pointy ears pierced quadruple times, and fanged teeth. He was typing furiously on a laptop. Agon peered over his shoulder curiously to see what was making him so focused. The boy stopped typing and turned to look at Agon in hidden irritation._

_"Can I help you with something?" The blonde grinned in masked anger._

_"Nothing, just curious." Agon said feigning innocence, but the blond didn't fall for it._

_"For some reason that's hard to believe, dread head." The blond smirked._

_"What'd you call me?" Agon growled._

_"You heard me, dread head." His smirk broadened."Hiruma Yoichi."_

_"Huh?"_

_"My name's Hiruma Yoichi, fucking dreads."_

_"You either got guts or your just plain stupid to talk to me like that," Agon smirked back,"Do you know who I am?"_

_"Your Agon Kongo," Hiruma said looking at his laptop,"Born on May 31,1985, You have a twin brother named Usui, and you used to attend Tokyo Middle School."_

_"And how do you know that?" Agon said with silent agitation._

_"I have many ways of gathering information." Hiruma chuckled._

_"I think I have a nickname for you also, trash." Agon grinned a crooked smile._

_"Your also the same Agon who beat up several Zokugaku gang members the other day, correct?"_

_"Do you have a point, damn trash?" Agon impatiently replied._

_"I have a proposition for you." Hiruma grinned darkly, giving him the appearance of a demon._

_"I'm listening, trash."_

_"I'm gathering information for a 'Devil's' handbook," Hiruma explained,"I suppose you could call it a blackmail book."_

_This peeked Agon's interest "And?"_

_"I, unfortunately, lack the brawn to gather this information."_

_"So your saying," Agon questioned," That you want to team up?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"What's in it for me?" Agon asked suspiciously._

_"Let's say for example, a girl's in trouble," Hiruma said, still grinning," I tell you where exactly she is and You come to her rescue. You beat up her offender and She views you as a hero. Let's say the offender is the owner of a large company. I film him attacking her, getting evidence for my blackmail book, and you get the girl."_

_Agon paused and pondered this agreement._

_Finally, he replied," Alright deal, trash."_

_Agon shook Hiruma's outstretched hand, sealing the deal. Hiruma cackled, picked up his closed laptop, and walked out the door of the cafe'._

End of Flashback

He had come upon the blond, they had struck a deal, and thus their partnership began. Agon handled the muscle work and Hiruma handled the brain work. He had to admit Hiruma was an exceptional person to have as a partner.

At first he had just told himself he was just using the blond, but after a time he found himself growing possessive and attached to the demon. When he had gone to find Hiruma one day to see if the blond was in the mood for knocking some heads together, he found Hiruma practicing football with that damned old man and fucking fatty.

In his anger, He had told the blonde their partnership was over.

Agon pulled away and stared at the Deimon quarterback intensely, watching for a reaction. Hiruma's eyes were half lidded and his ears twitched. His mouth was hanging open slightly, giving him an unreadable look.

"Yoichi?" said Agon using the blonde's real name.

Suddenly, Hiruma's eyes widened sharply and his mouth shaped into a snarl.

"What the fuck are you playing at, you fucking, stupid, damn dreads?!"

"You really are dense for a manipulative scumbag, aren't you?" Ago sighed in irritation.

"Then spell it out for me, fucking dreads."

"I'm fucking obsessed with you, alright?" Agon snarled "I've been fucking obsessed with you for the last fucking 3 years!"

Hiruma's eyes narrowed. "I thought you were straight."

"Well apparently not, trash." Agon answered with another sigh ,"Now are you going to fucking-"

Before Agon could react, Hiruma slammed their lips together once more. When Hiruma finally pulled away, Agon saw the Devilbat was grinning a manic grin.

Hiruma was still grinning." Well I guess your my fucking _boyfriend_, dreads."

Agon snickered at the term. "Ya, I guess I am, fucking trash."

End of Chapter

Like it, Love it?

Read and Review please!

-Hara Kyome


	3. Lizards, Demons, and Dragons Oh My!

Chapter 2: Lizards,Demons, and Dragons, Oh My!

When Hiruma finally appeared out of the alleyway, Sena was half asleep, Rui was fighting to keep his eyes open, and the rest of the biker were slumped over their bikes, sleeping. Rui saw Hiruma, jumped up from the ground, and ran towards him in a panic, Sena following close behind him.

"Hiruma-san, are you alright?" squealed the chibi.

Hiruma looked happy. Not in a sadistic, psychotic kind of way, but in a genuinely Cheshire-cat-grin sort of way. His ears were perked up and his eyes sparkled maniacally. His shirt was on backwards, his hair was ruffled, and one of his earrings on his left ear was missing, but overall he looked fine, if not a bit giddy.

Sena looked at his senpai curiously. This is not the expression he had expected to see. He had expected to see the demon commander angry and a bit hurt, since it was Agon who had abducted him, but not demonically happy.

"What happened, Hiruma-san?" squeaked Sena. "What did Agon-san do to you?"

Then, another thing happened that Sena had not expected. The demon began to laugh. A high pitched wail that echoed for several blocks. It pierced the running back's ears. He had to cover them to stop the shrieking pain. The laugh slowly subsided to a small chuckle. Hiruma, then, stopped laughing and grinned down at the chibi.

"Thanks, kuso chibi."He said to Sena with a manic smile.

Sena stared at Hiruma in shock. He had never before heard that rare word escape from the demon commander's lips before.

"H-hiruma-san?!" He stuttered.

Rui then grabbed Hiruma by the shoulders. Hiruma grunted with surprise.

"What did that damn dreads do to you."He growled."Fill your head with laughing gas?"

Hiruma gave him a broad grin. "Something like that."

Rui gave him a hard stare and Hiruma pulled away from him.

He chuckled. "One would wonder why you care, damn lizard."

Hiruma grabbed a bike, jumped on, and started it up.

"Damn chibi, get on!" He barked at Sena.

Sena squealed like a little girl and got on behind Hiruma. He held tightly to the demon's waist, afraid for his life of falling off. They rode down the block and out of sight.

"Hey!"Rui said as it dawned on him."He stole my bike!"

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

The next morning was relatively dull. The demon was once again on his way to school. the bubble he had been blowing popped. He chewed on the piece of gum in mild interest. It was the usual sugar-less gum he usually bought from the nearby corner store. He watched as people hurried to school, work, or some other random destinations. The flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. Yes, everything was so sickeningly normal. It made Hiruma want to blast one of the fucking birds' heads off.

But there was something that was off. One small detail that Hiruma couldn't help but twitch at the sense of familiarity. It was the scent of cologne. Putrid, cheap cologne. A chill crept slowly up Hiruma's spine. He felt a breath of warm air against his ear.

"Hey, trash." whispered a voice, pulling away from Hiruma.

Hiruma wasn't surprised. He never got surprised, or at least never visibly showed it. He just grinned and glanced behind him to the source of the voice.

"You do know its school hours, dreads?" He gave Agon a wry smile.

Agon returned it with a feral grin."Since when do you care about school, trash?"

"Your right." He turned around to face the dread locked man. "I don't."

"But morning practice starts early." He added.

Agon raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the devil. Hiruma slightly tensed, but kept a grin plastered on his face. Agon noticed this and his smile broadened. He pulled Hiruma in a back alley where no one could bug them. He pinned the blond against the wall.

Hiruma chuckled. "Deja 'vu."

"You have no fucking idea."Agon snickered

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

"Where is Hiruma-san?" Monta asked during morning football practice.

"Where _is _Hiruma-kun?" said Mamori." It isn't like him to miss practice."

"What happened last night anyway."Jyuumonji asked." Hiruma came to school looking all giddy in a freaky in love kinda way."

"Sena was there, wasn't he?" Monta glanced at Eyeshield.

They all turned to look at the running back.

"Uh...Ehehe." Sena laughed nervously.

"Even I'm a bit curious as to what happened to make that idiot _that _happy." said Musashi.

"Um...well." The chibi sputtered. "Its a bit complicated."

"Complicated how, Sena?" Mamori said with an innocent doe-like expression.

Sena gulped.

"Ya, why are you so nervous?" Monta looked at him suspiciously.

They slowly surrounded the poor running back on all sides, all staring at him intensely. Sena glanced from one face to another in panic.

"Yo, kuso chibi!"yelled a voice from across the field.

Sena silently thanked Hiruma as the intense gazes lessened and diverted to the demon blond.

"Where have you been, Hiruma-kun?" scolded Mamori.

Hiruma glanced at Sena and gave him a knowing smile."Some . . . unattended business."

Mamori gave Sena a confused look. He shrugged in reply.

The demon snarled. "Get back to practicing, damn chibis!"

They tripped over themselves to get back to their positions.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

Hiruma leaned against the back of his desk in boredom. He had run of sugar free gum and he was pissed. He caught a student staring at him and snarled dangerously. The poor kid's eyes widened and he hid behind his textbook. Hiruma put his feet up on the chair in front of him and amused himself by watching the kid in the desk squirm like a fish on a hook.

He saw Musashi give him a look and shrugged as if to say 'He started it.' A note was passed to him. He looked at Musashi in confusion. Musashi shrugged back. Hiruma opened the note carefully and laid it out on his desk.

Are you alright you idiot?

-Musashi

Hiruma raised an eyebrow curiosly. He took out a pencil and wrote back.

_What do you mean, fucking oldy?_

_-Y. Hiruma_

Musashi read the note and scribbled down a reply.

You were late to practice.

-Musashi

_I'm fine, fucking oldy, stop worrying!_

_-H_

I know something happened last night.

-M

_Nothing happened, so drop it._

_-H_

What did he do to you?

-M

_Kekeke, wouldn't you like to know..._

_-H_

..?

-M

_Mind your own fucking business, fucking oldy._

_-H_

Musashi sighed. Hiruma was being unusually stubborn. But He _was _going to find out one way or another.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

Hiruma blew yet another bubble while he chewed on the piece of sugar free gum he had taken from one the freshman. Stupid, naive freshmen. He cackled, earning a few frightened glances and several hasty whispers. He glared at all the students that were unfortunate enough to pass him in the hallway. He thought back to Musashi. Truth was, something was bothering him and it was the one thing he couldn't figure out. His be damned feelings.

Something grabbed his ear. He whirled around to fucking kill whoever was suicidal enough to mess with him. To his surprise, it was once again Agon.

"School over yet?" Agon said impatiently, still holding onto Hiruma's ear.

"Just got out."Hiruma replied. "Let go already!"

Agon didn't.

"Why do you bother going to school anyway? Couldn't you just use one of your slimy trash schemes to get out?"

Hiruma just snarled. "Nothing a guy like you would understand, fucking dropout."

Agon looked him up and down. "Your like a bitch on PMS today ,aren't you?"

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean, fucking dreadlocks?"

"It means,"Agon pulled Hiruma closer.""That somethin's buggin' you ,trash."

He pulled Hiruma even closer until they were only a few inches apart that Hiruma could feel Agon's warm breath tickle against his skin. "And I'm gonna find out what it is."

"How do you propose to do that, fucking dreads?"

"I have my ways, trash."He said smugly. "I _am _a genius after all."

Hiruma cackled."Good luck with that then, fucking genius."

Hiruma made to move past him, but Agon blocked his path. "Not before . . . "

Agon slammed him against the lockers. ". . . I've had my fun."

Hiruma grunted in pain and Agon pressed his mouth to the demon's lips.

Hiruma muttered as he fell to floor with Agon on top of him."How many times are we going to screw in one day?"

Agon smiled sardonically at him.


	4. Love Blossoms in a Sickening Way

Chapter 4:Love Blossoms in a Sickening Manner

Agon smirked as he made his way down the road. His hair was messed up, his shirt was torn, and he had a bite mark on his left shoulder that was slightly bleeding (damn Hiruma and his fucking fangs!), but he was content and he was very amused.

he was doing what he usually did after a 'snog'. He chuckled at the term. One of the teachers had caught them doing 'it' and called it 'snogging'. Supposedly he was British. Hiruma had got pretty pissed off when Agon kept referring to the term. Agon smirked. From now on he would definitely have to refer to 'it' as 'snogging'.

He saw a flash of blond out of the corner of his eye. he stopped abruptly . He searched the area for the source. His eyes rested on a certain spiky haired quarterback who was standing, talking to someone. He moved a little closer to get a better view of the person he was talking to. His eyes narrowed. It was that damn chameleon from Zokugaku, Rui Habashira. His ears perked up to hear what they were saying.

"-told you, fucking chameleon. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," growled Hiruma

The chameleon didn't seem to relent."Your hiding something, Hiruma, I can tell."

Hiruma smirked."Once again, fucking lizard, your concern is touching, but I don't need some fucking bodyguard."

Agon's nose twitched. He mentally snarled at the lizard in pure possessiveness for the demon. Hiruma was his. Not the lizard's, His. He continued to eavesdrop despite the urge to tear th lizard limb from limb.

The chameleon gave a low growl of frustration. "Why are you being so stubborn? You put on the 'tough guy' act in front of your team, but it won't work with me."

"Its not any of you business, damn lizard,"Hiruma snarled back. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Rui didn't answer. He just blushed a deep crimson. Hiruma, fortunately, didn't notice.

"If that's all you have to say, fucking chameleon, I'll be going now."

The lizard reluctantly nodded slowly. They parted in silence.

Agon ducked out of view before he was noticed. He slumped against a brick wall. What should he do with this information? He thought hard. Then, it dawned on him the possibilities this could open. He smiled in a very Hiruma-like way that is was almost scary. He was the cat and his prey was the mouse.

He chuckled. "Let the chase begin."

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

Rui Habashira had been your typical violent gangster before Hiruma had come along into his life with his tricks and his weapons. The demon had terrified Rui's entire football team, him included.

The first time they had met, he hadn't known what to expect. he had gotten a mysterious phone call from someone about some kind of deal. rui expected it was some kind of prank and readied himself to be the living daylights out of the prankster. HELL, was he wrong. The moment he entered the Devil Bats' clubhouse he was washed away with the appearance of the devil, His blonde spiky hair, peircing, demonic features, and fanged smile. Hiruma gave him a crazy grin and kicked out a chair for him to sit in. Rui stared at the chair for a moment. This bleach blonde demon was certainly not what he was expecting.

"So your the fucking chameleon?" He had asked.

Rui had twitched at the nickname, but gave a grunt of a 'yes' and sat down.

"Mute?" He cackled at him.

Rui had brought out his butterfly knife and pierced it onto the desk that separated them. He gave the demon a small smirk. Hiruma smirked as well, brought out a machine gun, and aimed it directly at the lizard's head. The smirk was wiped from Rui's chameleon-like face.

"Now let's get down to business."

"What did you call me here for?" Rui growled leaning back slightly from the tip of the gun.

"A practice game between Deimon Devibats and The Zokugaku Chameleons."

"Your the quarterback from Deimon aren't you, Yoichi Hiruma?" Rui smirked.

Hiruma answered by blowing a bubble with his sugar-free gum.

"Your answer, fucking chameleon?"

"What makes you think Deimon stands a chance?" Rui sneered.

Hiruma popped another bubble and gave Rui a confident glare.

"What makes you think we don't, damn lizard?"

Rui was taken aback at the strong note of confidence in his voice. Rui didn't take the offered bait, but glared at the demon in silence. Maybe he would like to wipe that smirk off he demon's face.

"Would a bet of 5 million yen change your mind?"Hiruma smirked.

This peeked Rui's interest. Now they were talkin' his language.

"Fine, I guess we'll settle this on the field." Rui grinned ruefully.

Hiruma grinned back. "I suppose so, fucking chameleon."

They clasped hands firmly to seal the deal and so their rivalry began.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

At the game, Deimon had beaten Zokugaku and Hiruma came to collect his fee of the bet of 5 million yen.

"You idiot, I can't really pay you that much!"Rui had growled at the grinning quarterback.

Hiruma had just smiled and threatened to take apart their precious bikes. Rui's team, not wanting to lose their precious bikes, became Hiruma's slaves and sold their sold to the devil.

Serving Hiruma was like serving a dictator. Rui's daily chores included: cleaning Hiruma's hotel room, polishing his various weapons and bombs, giving Hiruma rides to wherever he wanted to go, and random outrageous tasks to help out the Deimon Devilbat's team.

At first he loathed these troublesome chores, but then something caught his interest. that something was the demon commander himself. He found himself watching the demon with piqued curiosity. No one ever ever came to the hotel room except Hiruma and Rui. Rui wondered if his parents knew he was staying at a business hotel. Would they really let their son live away from home at such a young age? Were they in jail or could they have died? One day after school, Rui plucked up the courage to ask.

"Where are your parents?"He asked bluntly, the moment Hiruma walked in the door.

For the first time, He had caught the demon by surprise. Rui held back a chuckle at the bewildered expression on his dictator's face. The surprise was quickly replaced by a a manic expression.

Hiruma answered with a grin. "They're in jail."

Rui had a strange feeling. He paused and answered rather hesitantly, fearing the demon's wrath.

"Your lying."

Hiruma didn't react. "What makes you think that, fucking chameleon?"

"Just a feeling."

Hiruma gave him an odd look. He didn't answer.

He finally answered after an awkward moment of silence. "That feeling was right."

Rui raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why lie?"

Unfortunately, he never got his answer. Hiruma had fallen asleep or at least faked being asleep in order to avoid the question. Rui sighed and conceded defeat.

He didn't bother asking the question again.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

After that interesting exchange, Rui began to learn more and more about Hiruma. Little things only someone who cleaned his house and saw him everyday outside of the football field would know. Surprisingly though, the demon was very much a slob. Rui could just tell by looking at his room, but he had a very neat and organized filing system for the Devil's handbook. Rui was in awe at the devil's information network that even the mafia did not have. Hiruma could have just about anything he wanted with just a simple flip through that little black book.

Yet, he had started a football team. that was something Rui couldn't quite understand. Why, with all that power, would he, of all things, create a football team? That was the million dollar question. The one question he just couldn't find an answer to.

One of the many things Rui couldn't help but notice about the demon was the fact that the guns and the blackmail made up for his lack of brute strength. Hiruma had the figure of a girl. Rui had to stifle the roar of laughter that almost erupted from his mouth at that thought. Though each night, before Hiruma sent Rui home, Rui would sneak a peek into the demon's bedroom where the devil slept peacefully without a weapon in his hand and that little black book on his bedside table. He looked so _peaceful_. More peaceful than he did when he was awake.

Rui had come up a simple theory. He decided to 'test' this theory out the first chance he got. He got that chance that night as Hiruma had gone to sleep yet again. He silently crept into the demon's lair, but the second he got close enough to the bed, he was hanging upside-down from the ceiling by a rope that was tied tightly around both his legs. He saw Hiruma calmly standing near the bed. The demon strode towards him.

"I'm not so fucking ignorant as to not protect myself."

"You need a fucking hobby."

Hiruma chuckled. "This _is _my fucking hobby."

"I never knew you were so damn paranoid."

He looked Rui up and down with a smirk." Apparently I have good reason to be."

Rui mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

Hiruma cocked his head in amusement. "Now care to tell me what you were doing sneaking around my bedroom like a fucking thief in the fucking night when I specifically told you to leave."

"Maybe this is _my _fucking hobby." Rui said with a sarcastic grin.

Hiruma cackled."I very much doubt it, fucking chameleon, your more the type who takes someone head on in full daylight , not sneak around and stab them when their back is turned." Hiruma gave him a knowing smile. "You've changed since our first practice game, fucking lizard."

Rui smiled sadly. "Your probably right."

"You thought you had found a weak point, You were curious if I was defenseless without my weapons and threats, and you wanted to test this theory out, did you?"

Rui shrugged. He struggled with the rope that bound his legs so tightly. Hiruma sighed and held out his hand.

"What?"

"Give me your damn butterfly knife, fucking chameleon."

Rui reached into his coat pocket and handed the knife to Hiruma with slight apprehension. Hiruma reached up to grab the rope and started cutting at it.

"Hey! I'll fall!" Rui said in panic.

"Your about a foot off the ground, dumbass lizard." Hiruma smirked.

With a final thread of the rope cut, Hiruma let go of the rope. A second later, Rui hit the floor head first.

"Fuck."He groaned."I think I broke something."

"The only thing broken is your brain, fucking lizard brains."

"Lizard brains? That's a new one."

Hiruma kicked him out the door of his apartment. "Sleep, fucking chameleon, everyone needs it."

Rui rubbed his sore behind and smiled wryly as he heard the door slam behind him.


	5. Cat and Mouse

Chapter 5:Cat and Mouse

A while later, He got an urgent call from Hiruma regarding Sena.

"He kidnapped the kid?...Ya, sure...but what are you going to-...Oh, fine...Ya, I'll be careful not to be seen." He clicked the phone shut and clenched his teeth.

Agon. How he hated that stupid bastard. Agon was more aggressive and had more strength than ten Zokugaku punks smashed together. On more than one occasion, he had decided to take out those aggressions on Rui's football team. Rui did not take kindly to that and, on more than one occasion, went to the Shinryuuji school and demanded that Unsui learn to control his brother, but there was no one who could control Agon. He was loose cannon that was constantly firing.

That is, until Rui saw him around Hiruma. It wasn't like Agon became a simpering puppy around the demonic blond, but he lost something that made him lethally dangerous, his calm and slightly sadistic nature. Agon wasn't one to throw the first punch. He usually like to play with his prey first and then come in for the kill, but Hiruma was one of the very few that could get under Agon's skin and Agon likewise with Hiruma. Rui realized it when he spotted both of them after the Shinryuuji game. He had been on his way to get popcorn, but stopped when he saw two figures arguing. one with dreadlocks and one with bleach blond hair and fangs. He watched silently.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

_"You lost, dreadlocks, beating me to a pulp won't change a thing."_

_"You...You fucking piece of trash, I'll kill you!" Rui heard Agon snarl._

_"That's all you can do isn't it?" Hiruma smirked. _

_Agon slammed the blond against the wall. "No that's not all I can do."_

_Hiruma kept smirking, not at all perturbed by the threat.  
_

_"FUCKING TRASH!!" Agon aimed at Hiruma's head with his fist._

_Hiruma calmly waited for the impact, not at all frightened._

_Then Agon smirked and grabbed Hiruma's right arm. He twisted it at an very uncomfortable angle. Hiruma winced._

_" I see I've struck a nerve, fucking trash." Agon smirked. " I can make it so that this arm is so fucked up you'll never throw a football again."_

_Rui had never seen someone get the upper hand on the demon before. For the first time a note of fear sparked in Hiruma's eyes._

_"Let go, damn dreads!"_

_Agon smiled evilly and twisted Hiruma's arm a little bit harder. "I don't think I've ever seen you this vulnerable before."_

_Hiruma sent Agon a glare that freeze hell over._

_"That's a dirty look, but if only looks could kill."_

_"Let go of me, dreads, or I swear you will regret it." Hiruma whispered dangerously._

_"I think we both know that's a complete bluff. You have nothing on me, Yoichi Hiruma. Without your blackmail and your weapons, all you have is your luck and your damned slimy trash schemes." Agon chuckled." A right arm to a quarterback is their life, isn't it, trash?"_

_Hiruma's eyes widened, but Agon released his arm. He stumbled from the sudden release._

_"You might be the only one who can get under my skin and live to tell the tale, trash, but I am the only one who can make you squeak with fright." Agon sneered at him._

_Hiruma glowered at him. "I didn't squeak."_

_Agon shrugged, not convinced, and walked away with a satisfied smile. _

_That was when he spotted Rui hiding around the corner. however, instead of beating the lizard within an inch of his life, he gave him a small smile as if he knew exactly what Rui was thinking. Hiruma was human. It was a stupid thought and Rui knew it, but it had only then dawned on him. Before that moment, he had thought of Hiruma was some kind of immortal demon, invincible and ruthless. No matter how hard Rui tried to find a weakness in Hiruma's defenses. Each time the tiniest of holes appeared it would quickly be resealed . but now in clear view of him was solid proof that Hiruma, was indeed, human. _

_Agon had smashed through the demon's armor and laid bare the teenage boy beneath. Rui was in silent awe. He felt a jolt of anger at Agon. he had hurt Hiruma, the demon commander that had sent a spike of fear into his heart each time he had smiled that so vampire-like smile. He watched Hiruma silently. the demon made eye contact with him. Hiruma had a stony expression that scared Rui. From the normally terrifying, cackling maniac that was Hiruma, a serious look from him could only mean he was in silent fury. _

_Rui couldn't stare into those fiery eyes and looked away in a sudden urge to run far, far away from there, but his feet seemed were suddenly glued to the ground. Hiruma silently made his way past Rui with that stony expression turning even harder. Rui watched him leave in quiet pondering._

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

He waited around the corner in infuriated silence as he waited for the damn blond to return with the fucking pipsqueak. it had been two hours since Hiruma had warned him to stay alert and out of sight of Agon and anybody else that may be wearing the Shinryuuji school uniform. Rui had reluctantly obeyed the devil's orders and hid away from sight waiting for the demon's signal if anything should go wrong.

About another hour after he had settled in to patiently sit out the night, he heard yelling about a block down the street.

"HABAAASHIRAA-SAAAN!!" screamed the squeaky voice.

Rui winced at the high pitched shriek. Sena came running down the street in his Devil bat's uniform complete with his green tinted eye shield and cleats. Unfortunately, these were cleats made for grass and turf, not cement, and Sena tripped and fell hard upon the pavement. Rui sighed. even though the kid was fast on the football field, he was extremely klutzy. he gave the kid a hand and helped him to his feet.

"Sena, what happened to Hiruma?"

"Agon-san said that if you go after Hiruma-san, he'll hurt him!"

Rui clenched his teeth and tightened his hold on the chibi's shoulder. Sena squeaked in pain. He sighed again and released the kid from his iron grip.

"W-what are we going to do, Habashira-san?" murmured the chibi, rubbing his throbbing arm.

"We'll just have to wait it out." Rui said, his teeth still clenched.

YAHAYAHAYAHAYAHA

He cursed the heavens and cursed the hells that Agon was still alive and that Rui could do nothing, but wait until he decided to release the foolish demon from his grasp. His hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles turned white from the pure rage he was feeling. What had possessed Agon to do such a thing? What did he want from the devil commander? What would he do to Hiruma once he got his hands on the blond?

He thought back to that violent exchange between Agon and Hiruma a month past. The look of pure fear on Hiruma's face when Agon threatened to permanently break his right arm. Rui began to pace which earned him a few curious glances from the rest of his bikers that were also waiting with bated breath to find out what would happen to the demonic blond. He glared fiercely at them like a wild cat in a barred cage. They all looked at the ground nervously.

Another hour passed and he grew even more impatient until he was slumped against the wall fighting to keep awake. The chibi was lying next to him, already asleep. He was as worried about Hiruma as Rui was and refused to go home until he knew Hiruma was safe. Rui then heard footsteps coming up the street by the parking lot they were all stationed to wait at. A mop of spiky, blond hair emerged from the dark gloom of the night. Rui jumped up and Sena right after him.

"Hiruma-san are you alright?" squeaked the chibi." What happened, Hiruma-san? What did Agon-san do to you?"

Hiruma looked, of all things, happy. he wasn't angry, mad, or even furious, he was genuinely happy. He looked as though he had been run over by a car, but he was radiating joy and exhilaration. The chibi looked at him in confusion. Rui looked at him oddly as well. He gave them a psychotic grin, looked down at the chibi, and started to laugh.

The signature cackle that had made a chill run down his spine the first time they had met and earned him a fearful reputation as the demon commander at at Deimon. Rui shuddered. Hiruma gave a maniacal 'kekeke' and looked down at the chibi again.

"Thanks, kuso chibi." Hiruma said with a grin.

Rui stared, transfixed, at the actual sincere tone in the demon's voice.

"H-hiruma-san?" squeaked the chibi.

Rui grabbed Hiruma forcefully by the shoulders.

"What did that damn dreads do to you." Rui growled. "Fill your head with laughing gas?"

"Something like that." Hiruma's grin turned into a small knowing smile.

"What did he do to you?!" Rui shouted.

"One would wonder why you care, fucking lizard."

Rui didn't answer.


End file.
